


My Funny Valentine

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli spend Valentine's Day in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day story - by request. Enjoy!

Adam's never early. The running joke in his family is that he'll be late for his own funeral, making it obvious originality is not their strong suit.

But today he's a whole hour early.

He watches the elevator floors pass by and marvels at how he finished all his interviews with so much time to spare. He can only guess everyone had plans for the night, being Valentine's Day.

He has enough time to convince Sauli they should fool around before they leave for dinner. Not that he's expecting much of a protest from his partner. Sauli's always an eager little fucker.

Literally.

The doors swish open and he heads to their suite. He nods to a hotel worker pushing a room service cart down the hall. Apparently some people are celebrating by staying in. If he hadn't been traveling so much recently, he would have suggested that to Sauli, but it's been too long since they had a real date night. He wants to dress up and take his man out for a night on the town - New York style.

Sauli deserves to be spoiled tonight.

Adam hears him the minute he opens the door. His boyfriend is singing some Finnish song at the top of his lungs.

"Sauli," he calls out but there's no response, which means he must have his headphones on.

Adam hangs the do not disturb sign on the door and locks it up. He has his shoes, socks, and shirt off before he hits the bedroom, ready to surprise his baby, but stops dead once he enters it.

"What the fuck?" he mumbles.

He stares at the large, red and white paper hearts taped all over the place. There must be a dozen of them. They all have pictures of him and Sauli throughout the year, along with silly sayings.

"Be mine" has a picture of them at dinner their first night in Paris.

A photo of them in Bora Bora has "Only you" written underneath.

His fingers trail over the one labeled "True Love".   Sauli's sister snapped the picture of them gazing into each others eyes right after they shared a kiss. Their happiness radiates from the picture.

He'll never get tired of seeing that look in Sauli's eyes.  It's his favorite picture of them.

As he walks around to read the rest of the cutouts, he notices the two vases of freshly cut, red roses on the night stands.

"What is he doing?"

It's a hypothetical question. He doesn't need an answer. He knows exactly what Sauli's up to and he loves him for it.

Adam runs his hand over the suit Sauli has laid out on the bed when his eyes catch a flash of red against the black. He pulls it out and shakes his head.

"Oh my God," he laughs out loud as he holds up the underwear.

Printed on the front in bold, black lettering are the words "Kiss Me."

"You are a fucking nut," he says to his singing boyfriend in the other room.

He tosses them back on the bed and quickly swallows a laugh. Written on the back is "Be Good".

No doubt about it.  He's in love with a prankster.  Only Sauli is crazy enough to think of doing something like that. 

Adam looks around and debates whether he should stay or go. If he leaves, he can pretend he didn't know anything. If he stays, he'll ruin the surprise.

He makes his decision when Sauli's voice goes completely off key while reaching for a high note. It's not like Sauli sings in key normally, but he's so blatantly ridiculous when he knows there's no hope.

Sauli singing "Kiss" to him after Prince's concert is still one of the funniest, yet sweetest, things he's ever seen. Sauli's not afraid to sing to him, or with him. He doesn't get hung up on the fact that his voice doesn't match Adam's.

Sauli just doesn't care about any of that. He sings because, like Adam, music makes him feel good and he wants to share it.

He finds Sauli lounging in the tub, his eyes closed while he warbles along to the song on his Ipod. He thinks about throwing a towel at him but he doesn't want to scare him. Instead he strips off his pants and waits for Sauli to notice him. It doesn't take long.

"Hey baby. What are you doing back so soon?"

Sauli takes his headphones off and places them next to his phone, on the chair near the tub.

"Finished early."

Adam climbs into the water that's more warm than hot. God, it feels good. His next day off is going to be spent by the pool and in the hot tub.

"How long have you been in here?"

Sauli pretends to think as he starts rubbing Adam's feet. "About half an hour. How was work?"

Adam smiles. Work. Most people don't think of it as that. They think his life is all glamour and fun. But it is work - a lot of it.

"Busy. Fun. Tiring. The usual."

When Sauli's hands move to massage his calves, Adam nudges Sauli's hip with his foot.

"Nice decorations."

Sauli's smile slips a little. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. They're like those candies in the little boxes."

Conversation hearts. They caused so much anxiety when Adam was a kid. At eight years old he was passing "marry me" hearts to some little girl with pigtails. He didn't even like girls. It was mortifying. He doesn't know why they don't just make the sayings friendly in nature instead of being romantic.

"I figured. Very clever."

Adam slips deeper in the water, his legs sliding against Sauli's. Maybe he can persuade him to stay in tonight. They can refill the tub with hotter water, have some wine, share some kisses.

Sounds like heaven.

"I still have one surprise."

Sauli's conceited little tone has him smiling. Poor baby doesn't know he's already seen the other "surprise." Adam's kind of relishing the thought of wiping the smug, cute grin off Sauli's face.

"Nice undies." Adam laughs when Sauli's mouth drops open.

"Damn it, Adam. You saw them?"

Sauli splashes water at Adam before giving into laughter himself.

"Sorry baby."

"You are not. It's okay. I'd rather you be here now anyway."

The water sloshes around as Sauli moves to straddle Adam's legs.

Sauli's face turns serious as he stares into Adam's eyes. He's giving him that same look from the picture.

Christ, he never wants a day to come when it's not there.

He closes his eyes when Sauli caresses his face with such gentleness he could weep. Sauli's love for him is in every look, every word.

Every touch.

He was so terrified of it in the beginning. It was overwhelming, suffocating even. He shudders to think he almost turned his back on it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

Adam opens his eyes to Sauli's whispered words.

Last Valentine's Day they were on their way to Bora Bora. Never would he have guessed how deep their bond would become in such a short time.

In the numerous interviews Adam's given the last few weeks, he talked a lot about finding a balance in his life.

It's all because of this man, who pushed and pushed until Adam gave up holding back and let himself fall.

"I love you, baby. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
